headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
More Fun Comics 72
More Fun Comics is the seventy-second issue of the comic book superhero anthology series ''More Fun Comics'' published by DC Comics. This issue contains eight stories. The first story features the Spectre and is illustrated by Bernard Baily. The second tale features Radio Squad by Chad Grothkopf. The third feature spotlights Clip Carson by George Papp. The next tale is "The Missing Envoy" starring Detective Sergeant Carey, written and drawn by Joe Donohoe. The fifth story features Johnny Quick and is called "The Mystery of the Music Murders!" by Mort Weisinger with artwork likely rendered by Ed Moore and Chad Grothkopf. The sixth vignette features Captain Desmo by Ed Winiarski. The seventh tale is by Fred Ray and features Sergeant O'Malley of the Red Coat Patrol. The eighth and final story stars Doctor Fate and is written by Gardner Fox with artwork & lettering by Howard Sherman. It is called "The Forger". All stories were edited by Mort Weisinger. "The Spectre" Featured characters * Supporting characters * Villains * Minor characters * Organizations * Races * Locations * New Jersey :* Cliffland Items * Vehicles * Limousine Abilities * Flight * Intangibility * Size alteration Miscellaneous * "Radio Squad" Featured characters * Supporting characters * Villains * Minor characters * Organizations * Races * Locations * Items * Vehicles * Abilities * Miscellaneous * "Clip Carson" Featured characters * Supporting characters * Villains * Minor characters * Organizations * Races * Locations * Items * Vehicles * Abilities * Miscellaneous * "Detective Sergeant Carey" Featured characters * Supporting characters * Villains * Minor characters * Organizations * Races * Locations * Items * Vehicles * Abilities * Miscellaneous * "Johnny Quick" Featured characters * Supporting characters * Villains * Minor characters * Organizations * Races * Locations * Items * Vehicles * Abilities * Miscellaneous * "Captain Desmo" Featured characters * Supporting characters * Villains * Minor characters * Organizations * Races * Locations * Items * Vehicles * Abilities * Miscellaneous * "Sergeant O'Malley" Featured characters * Supporting characters * Villains * Minor characters * Organizations * Races * Locations * Items * Vehicles * Abilities * Miscellaneous * "Doctor Fate" Featured characters * Doctor Fate, Kent Nelson Supporting characters * Inza Cramer Villains * Fingers Beaumont * Ricki Minor characters * Inza's grandmother * Inza's grandfather Organizations * Fingers Beaumont's gang Races * Humans Locations * Massachusetts :* Salem * Centerport :* Cramer farmhouse :* Finger Beaumont's safe house :* Death Curve Drop Items * Doctor Fate's ring * Knockout gas Vehicles * Jallopy sic * Kent Nelson's car * Inza Cramer's car Abilities * Flight * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength Miscellaneous * Full moon * Henchman * Magic items * Smoking Notes & Trivia * This series is identified as "A DC Publication". * Whitney Ellsworth is credited as editor on the opening page, but the actual editing duties were performed by Mort Weisinger. * Artist Ed Winiarski is credited as just "Win" in this issue. * "The Forger" is reprinted in ''The Golden Age Doctor Fate Archives'', Volume 1 hardcover collection, released in July, 2007. * This is the first appearance of Doctor Fate's half-helmet. He will continue to wear this throughout the remainder of his Golden Age appearances. * Later stories attribute the city of Cliffland as being located in New Jersey. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * *